


Waiter

by no_min



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_min/pseuds/no_min
Summary: Waiter!Jeno AU – Jeno works at a restaurant part time. Everything is fine until his crush comes in with his friends and causes Jeno to become a nervous wreck.





	Waiter

"When does your shift end again?" Donghyuck asked, resting his head on one palm while his other hand played with the straw in his cup.

"At 7," Jeno responded, cleaning off the table next to his friend's.

Donghyuck sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

As he was about to open his mouth to ask another question, the door to the small chicken restaurant opened.

Jeno turned to greet the customers only to awkwardly bump into a table and stutter.

There stood Na Jaemin and his group of friends, Renjun, Jisung and Chenle.

Donghyuck snickered at Jeno's behavior, hiding his smile as he took a sip of his drink.

Jeno ignored him as he stated, "Welcome to Deul Deul Fried Chicken."

Jaemin gave Jeno a bright smile before turning to his friends to discuss how much chicken they should buy.

Jeno flushed bright red at the small interaction causing Donghyuck to tease him by pinching his cheeks.

"Stop," Jeno pouted, shoving his hands away. "Where's Mark? Go bother him."

"And miss out on this? No way."

Jeno glared at Donghyuck, ready to punch his shoulder until a melodic voice caught his attention.

"Jeno-ah," Jaemin called, "Can we get a large set of chicken?” 

"Y-yeah," he nodded, quickly writing it down before giving the note to the head chef who quickly put together their order.

"Jeno-ah," Donghyuck mocked as Jeno arrived with the boys' order, "can I get a refill?"

Jeno rolled his eyes, finally punching Donghyuck on the shoulder as he walked past him, grabbing his cup in the process.

As he turned around to return the cup to Donghyuck, Jeno suddenly crashed into somebody. As hopeful as he was that it was Donghyuck or even _his manager_ , he was panicking over the fact he spilled soda all over his crush. 

"I'm so sorry," he said in shock. "Wait, let me go get you some napkins."

Unable to look Jaemin in the eye, Jeno quickly diverted his attention to finding some napkins and the annoying brunette in the corner of the restaurant who was trying to hold in his laughter.

Jeno quickly handed Jaemin a stack of napkins, continuing to avoid his gaze as he apologized once again.

"It's fine," Jaemin said with a small smile. "It's just soda." Jeno nodded and was about to return to his spot at the counter before Jaemin caused him to bump into yet another table. "After all, it's my fault for trying to find an excuse to talk to you."

Jeno's eyes widened and his cheeks slowly turned pink as Jaemin remained unbothered, the same smile still on his face as he made eye contact with the nervous waiter.

"I-uh, me?" Jeno asked, pointing to himself, "What can I get you?"

Jaemin slightly frowned, after over hearing Donghyuck's muffled snickers, and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Jeno nodded before the head chef alerted him that their order was finished.

Quickly grabbing the box, he delivered it to Jaemin's table before returning to the counter, glaring at Donghyuck on the way. 

Once Donghyuck finally stood up, Jeno let out a sigh of relief, expecting the boy to finally leave. However, when Donghyuck walked over to Jaemin's table, he panicked.

Jeno watched as Donghyuck mumbled something to Renjun, the boy nodding before Donghyuck took a seat next to him.

Donghyuck then sent a wink in Jeno's direction before he began a conversation with Jaemin.

Panicking once again, Jeno dropped the pen in his hand before walking over to their table. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked, nervously fiddling with his waist apron as Jaemin made eye contact with him. 

Chenle nodded, diverting Jeno's attention. "It's really good," he said, biting into his chicken and giving a thumbs up.

Jeno nodded, eyeing Donghyuck before walking away.

"You get out at 7, right?" Jaemin suddenly asked, causing Jeno to freeze in his spot. He turned around and let out a small "yeah," glaring at Donghyuck once again who didn't even bother to hide his smirk. "We're gonna go see a movie. Did you and Donghyuck want to come with us?" 

"Oh, um, sure." he stuttered.

"Cool. How's Black Panther?"

Jeno just nodded with a smile, Jaemin returning the smile, but it was brighter, maybe even heartfluttering – or at least to Jeno it was. 

7 O'Clock came around sooner than Jeno expected, the next worker coming in for their shift just minutes before his ended. 

The six boys then exited the small chicken shop. They planned to walk to the movie theater that was just three blocks away. 

Jisung and Chenle took the lead, happily talking about their excitement while Renjun and Donghyuck followed behind them, discussing music. 

That left Jaemin and Jeno to trail behind everyone else, their shoulders bumping every once in a while.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. 

The four boys ahead of them soon began to talk in hushed whispers, giggles escaping from them.

Jeno felt himself tense knowing that Donghyuck was apart of their conversation. He tried focusing on what their were saying but they transitioned from whispers to giggles too often to even grasp what they could be talking about. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin said, pulling Jeno’s attention away from the group of boys.

“Yeah?” he asked, staring at Jaemin with doe eyes, enough to make the younger of the two swoon. 

“It’s nothing,” Jaemin said, “I just wanted your attention.” 

This time, Jeno found himself swooning. He blushed, turning his head away from Jaemin who was smiling cheekily.

The six boys soon arrived at the theater, buying their own respective tickets for the 7:30 showing of Black Panther.

Once they were inside, the four boys gathered together once again.

“We’ll go get the popcorn and drinks while you two go find us some seats,” Donghyuck said, shooing the other two boys away. “Make sure we’re in the center!”

Donghyuck watched as they entered the theater their movie was showing before turning back to Jisung, Chenle and Renjun. 

“When do you think they’ll catch on?” Chenle asked.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out soon. Besides, it’s obvious they like each other. They just needed a push.”

Meanwhile, the four mischievous boys stood at the ticket booth, handing their tickets back to the old lady who sat behind the glass.

“Could we transfer our tickets for a later time?”

 

:::

 

“They ditched us, didn’t they?”

“Does that mean I can do this?”

Jaemin interlocked their fingers.

Jeno blushed.

“Stop liking me.” 

“You liked me first.”


End file.
